Next DiRT Game Wishlist
Here is the place to put your suggestions for the next DiRT game. Add your suggestions by pressing Enter at the end of the previous person's suggestion. Please refrain from removing or editing other's suggestions, unless it is clearly trolling or vandalism. *'Make sure to type ~~~~ after your posts.' *'This is not a place for ranting. Keep your comments focused and to-the-point.' *'Do not remove or criticise other's suggestions.' *'And don't forget that this is an ''unofficial wishlist. There is no guarantee that Codemasters will see this!' General suggestions *Incorporate PunkBuster to weed out hackers * Please incorporate lots of Rallycross Courses! Keep the courses technical like in DiRT2. Mirror the European courses. HAVE A JOKER LAP!!!!!'~~~~''' * Make an HD remake of Colin McRae 2.0 with new graphic engine. * The name should be: Colin McRae: DiRT4, instead of DiRT4 *Add replays to online circuit races *It would be great if you brought back the old rally something like Colin Mcrae rally 2005. it was a great rally game. The game should have the low class cars and the high so it was more interisting to play. And more better would be if you could buy your own cars and choose sponsor like in dirt 2. And a would the best thing would be if you could at least thank Colin Mcrae or make the game about him. I know a lot of people who agrees with me. 12:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC) *Organize Online championships with divisions so the community could compete online, starting from the lowest division and having to rank up to the top division to race with the best. There would be seasons so that every division would play at the same time, sort who ranks up in the end of the season and who falls in the table. Make it announced on your codemasters dirt 4 website so it gets all the attention, plus maybe make some sort of prize for the top 3 in the top division. Give manufacturers some sense as well, like manufacters being able to win titles as well although it'd be just symbolic. This is basicaly an idea like League of Legends is doing. They have division and the top play in LANs and online tournaments for money. If you advertise it properly, it'll succeed. We really need a decent rally game in the market and you Codemasters are the right people to develop one. We need the old WRC cars back (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6RuUaPhvQk) that made rallying shine back in that time. Off with the current commercial-bullshit cars full of ads. *I suggested codemaster team to remake the colin mcrae rally 1998. * a career mode that feels more realistic, like you have to drive between cities in the bigger rally events. Also add more cars like jalopies.~~~~ *Trivial suggestions that do not really fit into other categories go here. *Start the game off in 1.6 litre kit cars; Micras, 106's and clios. Not the new generations, the older, pre 2000 generations.Killerwolfhound (talk) 21:01, June 16, 2013 (UTC) *Bring Subaru BRZ / Toyota FT86 / Scion FRS, Peugeot 208, as a rally and trailblazer car with bentley rally car as a final gift. *Mitsubishi outlander / pajero, porsche cayene / macan, mercedes benz GL klasse AMG 65 or G Klasse AMG 63 as a landrush car *Keep the screenshot capture feature from DiRT 2/3, or maybe a dedicated photo mode such as in MotorStorm. Chuck1551 (talk) 16:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *We want many of licensed rally cars, plus include Citroen BX 4TC Group B, Nissan 240RS, and Toyota Celica Twin-cam Turbo as well. --Videogamer13 (talk) 16:23, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 18:28, November 26, 2012 (UTC)Have a something where when you bump an AI they'll say something like "Watch it" *We wanted Ken Block and Travis Pastrana reappears in DiRT 4. --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 11:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) *Bring Jonas Andromeda name as AI opponent and make him have a tough AI skill. Videogamer13 (talk) 12:53, December 2, 2012 (UTC) *The 90s class rally cars should be renamed to Group A, fit the Mitsubishi Lancer Evo III into Group A class. Also fit the monster trucks such as Bigfoot, Grave Digger and etc into the game. --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 09:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back Colin McRae name as AI opponent as well. Videogamer13 (talk) 21:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Put Travis Pastrana's 2013 Dodge Dart rallycross car and livery in there. January 6, 2013 *Bring back Katie Justice and Jayde Taylor. Also bring my own fictional Gymkhana driver, KeeKee Litzer (UK) *Use the Skoda Fabia as a new car. *Avatar and racing suit editor. You unlock more customization choices as you progress through the Career or by leveling up. *Bring back Kamaz and MAN trucks for raid discipline. --Videogamer13 (talk) 10:27, May 1, 2013 (UTC) *Bring back time trials, and also make levels go up to 100 maximum (like in Pokemon B&W). *Bring Seat Ibiza Cupra, Seat Leon Cupra and '67 Ford Mustang GTA 289.--Mustang 97 (talk) 19:39, May 8, 2013 (UTC) *Introduce a pure career mode where you buy and build a cheap rally car (sorta of like forza). Try to get sponsored to get to the big leagues and join a exclusive racing team. Make the process like the real thing. Impliment XGames (done better in Dirt 2) AND Global Rallycross Championship series into the game. Add the joker laps to the rallycross races. (JC 05/13/13). *Have more classic rally cars and less of the modern rally raid & gymkhana stuff. We don't just want Monster Subarus and DC Shoes Fiestas, we want to see HB Audi Quattro S1s, Martini Lancia 037s & Lancia Delta S4s and Totip Lancia Delta Integrales aswell. Have a lot more Group B & Group A cars. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Focus on the rally part of the game and less on the other disciplines. We want more rally! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Have more variety in the Rally stages. In DiRT 3 I felt like every stage was pretty much in the same place with the occasional change in direction of the road. We want to feel like every stage is different. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Include some of the early WRC era cars from the late 90s/early 00s like the Ford Focus, Peugeot 206, Citroën Xsara, Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI etc. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 10:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Have Group S as a secret unlockable vehicle class. Within this class include vehicles such as the Lancia ECV1, Lancia ECV2, Audi 002 Quattro and Toyota 222D. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 10:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Have a complete overhaul on the vehicle class names. Merge 60s & 70s to form Group 4, Put the appropriate cars out of the 80s class (Manta 400 & R5 Turbo, since these 2 cars were part of the Group B era) into the Group B class and merge the rest of the 80s with the 90s to form Group A. Also rename the Open class to either Rally America or Group N, and rename the Pro class to WRC. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 11:57, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Add a livery editor similar to the likes of ModNation Racers or of Forza Motorsport. *Please DO NOT take away the driverCAM *Start in a $30,000 rally car in Rally America, then work up to a full out rally car... And when you get that you can race in GRC and Gymkhana Grid. *Dakar''' 15:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC)' *Pikes peak' 15:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC)' *More stages in welsh woods' 15:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC)' *Euro Rallycross tracks' 15:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC)' *bring out more classic cars like old Datsun/nissan cars, bmw 2002, allow a greater variety of cars to be used. not just the most popular rally cars. also custom liveries. i like ken block but that doesnt mean i want to look like him all day. bring in global region rallies. like the Rally America series. also a greater variety in events. europe has many rallys that can be used in addtion to one off events like Isle of Man and pikes peak would be one to add. and bring out rallys from Australia and asia. also real rallyx tracks i like the creative invented ones but it doesnt beat playing on the actual. this should be like the Forza for rally. 02:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) *Create new rallies, which can customize it, change the layout and props. Diogo Maurício 12:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *ERC rallyes in here. *Kyon Pwns You (talk) 14:45, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Have NFS UG2 Customization e.g. headlights, taillights, rear wings, etc *Tmi1080 (talk) 15:28, November 4, 2013 (UTC)Have Raid like it was in DiRT 2 where there are multiple cars in the race *Longer special stages, like 10-20 km. Different chapmpionships for different age cars in sigle player, like 70's, 80's, 90's etc. Maybe few physics setting (or aids) for car handling: "real life" and "rookie". Focus on good crash, environment and road modeling. Ditches, bumbs, crests.. Todays game mixing best aspects from Colin McRae Rally 1&2, Rally Championships and Richard Burns rally would be super. *Tmi1080 (talk) 15:23, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Be able to set a difficulty from the difficulties such as Very easy, easy, medium, pro, hard, very hard, and hardcore *Tmi1080 (talk) 15:23, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Bring back world tours but for the different classes of vehicles such as a modern trailblazer world tour or a trophy truck landrush world tour etc. And after you win the world tour. You win a car such as the Porsche 911 GT3 RSR for trailblazer or the Toyota Stadium Truck for landrush/ raid etc. * Skoda Fabia WRC car * Sick menu '~~~~''' Disciplines Racing disciplines that you wish to appear or return go here. *Rallycross is a must **Make joker laps on Rallycross **Include real Rallycross tracks (GRC, X-Games, ect.) *Include Pikes Peak *Formula Cross - miniature rally cars, based off of Yamaha and Honda ATVs. Chuck1551 (talk) 16:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back Rallycross, Gymkhana, Raid, and Landrush discipline into DiRT 4. --Videogamer13 (talk) 08:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) *Multi-class rallycross/landrush-style events pitting, for example, Open/S2000/Landrush in one track simultaneously 16:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back head 2 head to give it an X Games feeling for rally, rallycross cars. January 20, 2013 *Maybe bring more areas in Joyride, please. February 19th, 2013 *Add a demolition event named Crash Carnage. How to play: 2 players are on a point to point track, either a Rally or Trailblazer. When at the middle, both racers try crashing into each other. The player with the most damage wins. Weird, right? *Incorporate all game modes from both DiRT 3 and DiRT Showdown, for satisfying all needs. *Stadium Super Trucks. 14:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 20:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Not exactly sure this would happen but how about Monster Jam, Mudbogging, or Rock Crawling, or even... Mud drag racing *Rally, rally and more rally!!! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 12:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Rally with very long stages, rallycross is funny too. *A licensed rally championship to run alongside or be integrated into career mode for a more sim type feel, so annoying only being able to do stages a couple minutes long and rallies a few stages long in D3 * Neste oil rally Finland * Please, just rally. Just. Rally. The hell... Not even rallycross, just rally. Just. Tmi1080 (talk) 16:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC)How about a discipline where you can bring whatever vehicle you'd want to bring to the race Tmi1080 (talk) 16:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC)A gymkhana race where there is three other racers Tmi1080 (talk) 15:24, November 4, 2013 (UTC)A new trail blazer class which is Bullrun where all the cars are Supercars ~~~~Val Thorens Ice Race Locations Where do you want to race? Tell us here. *Bring back Croatia and Malaysia from DiRT 2. Chuck1551 (talk) 16:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *Fit Germany and United Kingdom rally stages too --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 16:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *We also need the tracks set on planet Mars, it's really enjoy for rallying on the Martian desert. --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 11:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 04:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC)How about the Spreckels Sugar Plantation in Salinas CA? It has a good mix of warehouses and various stuff like pallet stacks behind the towers but I'd say that this should be one of the joyride areas and it has a big soccer field So it would be a great place to perform spins, smashes, drifts and jumps *Include more rally locations like Australia, Greece, Bulgaria, Corsica, and Monte Carlo. Also bring back Pikes Peak for the hillclimb/trailblazer discipline. --Videogamer13 (talk) 08:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back the Home Depot Center in LA for head 2 head and rallycross. January 20, 2013 *Add Las Vegas for rallycross and Formula Cross. *Add a track editor. ~~~~ Giganicky *Finland, Kenya, Austrailia, UK, USA, Japan, Germany, France (Corsica), Italy, Spain, Sweden, Norway, Monaco/Monte Carlo, Cyprus, Turkey, Croatia, Malaysia, Argentina, Greece. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 12:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Argentina Rally should be there... *Recreate all the official stage of WRC in the most realistic way possible. Narrow streets, jumps, dangerous holes, hairpins and create dangerous situations like ice where you need to brake FOR REAL and control the slipness reaction of your car (exemple descent hairpins whit ice or dry gravel) *All GRC tracks and all Rally America rallies *Portalegre is a best city for rally, because to the Baja Portalegre 500 *I think there should be Washington *I think there should be Ulster Rally GB *Tmi1080 (talk) 00:17, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Utah, and Sanfransisco *Mount Washington hillclimb, its a famous race in its own right and is now sponsored by SRTUSA and in the Rally America Championship. *Sibiu Rally, Romania. Can you imagine snow transfagaran? *Dakar Rally *there should be actual stages from around the world like sweet lamb or clocaenog in the uk *Westside JDM (talk) 14:24, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Rallycross with station wagons Vehicles Rally Group 4 *Anadol STC-16 (TR) * Alpine A110 1600S (FR) * Alpine A310 V6 (FR) * Citroën DS 21 (FR) *Dacia 1300 S (RO) *Datsun 240Z (JP) *FIAT 124 Abarth (IT) *FIAT 131 Abarth (IT) *FIAT 600 Abarth (IT) *Ford Escort Mk.I RS1600 (GB) *Ford Escort Mk.II RS1800 (EU) *Hillman Avenger Tiger (GB) *Lancia Fulvia HF (IT) *Lancia Stratos HF (IT) *Lotus Cortina Mk.I (GB) *MGB GT (GB) *Mitsubishi Lancer A70 (JP) *Morris 1800 S Mk.II (GB) *Morris Marina TC Coupe (GB) *Morris Mini Cooper S (GB) *Opel Ascona A Irmscher (Walter Röhrl) (DE) *Opel Kadett GTE 16V (DE) *Opel Manta A Irmscher (Walter Röhrl) (DE) *Peugeot 504 (FR) * Reliant Scimitar SE-4 (GB) *Renault 5 Turbo (FR) *Renault 8 Gordini (FR) *Renault 12 Gordini (FR) *Renault 17 Gordini (FR) *SAAB 96 V4 (SE) *SEAT 1430 (ES) * Simca 1000 Rallye (FR) *Škoda 130RS (CS) * Sunbeam Stiletto 1000 (GB) *Talbot Sunbeam Lotus (GB) * Trabant 601 (DD) *Triumph Dolomite Sprint (GB) *Vauxhall Chevette HS (GB) *Vauxhall Firenza 2300 Sport SL (GB) *Vauxhall HB Viva GT (GB) *Volvo 123GT (SE) * Wartburg 353 (DD) Group B *Alfa Romeo Alfasud Sprint 6C (IT) *Audi Quattro A1 (DE) *Audi Quattro A2 (DE) *Audi Sport Quattro (DE) *Audi Sport Quattro S1 (DE) *BMW M1 (DE) *Citroën BX4TC (FR) * Citroën Visa 1000 Pistes (FR) *Daihatsu Charade 926R (JP) * DeTomaso Pantera (IT) *Ferrari 308 GTB (IT) *Ford Escort Mk3 RS1700T (EU) *FSO Polonez 2000 (PL) *Ford RS200 (EU) *Lada Samara EVA (RU) *Lada VFTS (RU) *Lancia 037 (IT) *Lancia Delta S4 (IT) *Mazda RX-7 FB (JP) *Mercedes-Benz 190E Cosworth (DE) *Mitsubishi Starion 4WD (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer 200 Turbo (JP) *MG Metro 6R4 (GB) *Nissan 240RS (JP) *Opel Ascona 400 (DE) *Opel Manta 400 (DE) *Peugeot 205 T16 (FR) *Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 (FR) *Peugeot 305 V6 (FR) *Porsche 959 (DE) *Renault 5 Maxi Turbo (FR) *Škoda 130LR (CZ) *Toyota Celica Twin Cam Gr. B (JP) * Triumph TR7 (GB) Group S (secret unlockable) *Audi 002 Quattro (DE) *Lancia ECV1 (IT) *Lancia ECV2 (IT) *Opel Kadett Rallye 4x4 (DE) *Toyota 222D (JP) * Peugeot Quasar (FR) * Škoda 160 MR MTX (CZ) * Lada Samara Eva (SU) Group A *Alfa Romeo GTV6 (IT) *Audi 200 Quattro (DE) *BMW M3 E30 (DE) *Ford Escort RS Cosworth (EU) *Ford Sierra RS Cosworth (EU) *Ford Sierra Sapphire Cosworth (EU) *Lancia Delta HF 4WD (IT) *Lancia Delta Integrale 16V (IT) *Lancia Delta Integrale 8V (IT) *Lancia Delta Integrale Evoluzione (IT) *Mazda 323 (JP) *Mercedes 190E (DE) *Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo I (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo II (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo III (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IV (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo V (JP) *Peugeot 106 Rally 16v (FR) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI 555 (JP) *Subaru Legacy (JP) *Tofas Sahin (TR) *Toyota Celica GT-Four Mk.IV (JP) *Toyota Celica GT-Four Mk.V (JP) * Vauxhall Astra GTE 16V * Vauxhall Nova * Volvo 240 WRC *Citroën C4 WRC '10 (FR) *Citroën DS3 WRC (FR) *Citroën Xsara WRC '04 (FR) *Ford Escort WRC '97 (EU) *Ford Fiesta WRC '11 (EU) *Ford Focus WRC '02 (EU) *Ford Focus WRC '10 (EU) *Hyundai Accent WRC '02 (KR) *Hyundai i20 WRC (KR) *Mini Countryman WRC (GB) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI WRC '99 (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VII WRC '01 (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII WRC '03 (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer WRC '05 (JP) *Peugeot 206 WRC '00 (FR) *Peugeot 206 WRC EVO III '03 (HU) * Peugeot 307 WRC '05 (FR) *SAAB 9-5 (SE) * SAAB 9-3 (SE) *Seat Cordoba WRC '97 '98 '99 (ES) *Škoda Fabia WRC '03 (CZ) *Škoda Octavia WRC '01 (CZ) *Suzuki SX4 WRC `08 (JP) *Subaru Impreza 22B WRC '98 (JP) *Subaru Impreza 44B WRC '01 (JP) *Subaru Impreza WRC '03 (JP) *Subaru Impreza WRC '06 (JP) *Toyota Corolla WRC '97 (JP) *Smart WRC Turbo (DE) *Ford Puma WRC (EU) *Volkswagen Polo R WRC (DE) *BMW 320i E90 WRC (DE) *BMW 125i WRC (DE) Super 2000 / R5 *Dacia Logan Super 2000 Project (RO) *Citroën DS3 RRC (FR) *Citroen DS3 R5 (FR) *Fiat Grande Punto Super 2000 (IT) *Ford Fiesta R5 (EU) *Ford Fiesta RRC (EU) *Ford Fiesta Super 2000 (EU) *Mini John Cooper Works Super 2000 (GB) *Peugeot 207 Cup Super 2000 (FR) *Peugeot 208 T16 (FR) *Proton Satria Neo Super 2000 (MY) *Škoda Fabia Super 2000 (CZ) *Toyota Corolla Super 2000 (JP) *Volkswagen Polo S2000 (DE) *Dacia Sandero S2000 (RO) *Mazda 2 S2000 (JP) 2WD/JWRC *Dacia Logan CUP (RO) *Citroën C2 S1600 (FR) *Citroën Saxo S1600 (FR) * Citroën Xsara Kit Car (FR) * Citroën ZX Kit Car (FR) *FIAT Punto S1600 (IT) *Ford Fiesta S1600 (EU) *Ford Puma (EU) *MG ZR EX258 (GB) * Nissan Sunny GTR (JP) *Opel Adam R2 (DE) *Peugeot 206 S1600 (FR) *Peugeot 306 Maxi (FR) *Renault Clio S1600 (FR) *Renault Clio Williams (FR) *Renault Megane Maxi (FR) *Seat Ibiza (ES) * Skoda Felicia (CZ) *Suzuki Swift (JP) R3 *Ford Fiesta R3 (FR) *Citroën DS3 R3 (FR) *Renault Clio R3 (FR) *Honda Civic Type R R3 (JP) Maxi Rally *Citroën DS3 MR (AR) *Chevrolet Agile MR (AR) *Fiat Palio MR (AR) *Ford Fiesta MR (AR) *Peugeot 208 MR (AR) *Renault Clio MR (AR) *Volkswagen Gol MR (AR) Bonus *Ford World Rally Transit '00 (EU) * Freight Rover 200 Series 3.5 V8 (GB) * Seat Ibiza Bimotor (ES) Rally America =4WD = *Colin McRae R4 (GB) *Ford Fiesta HFHV (Rally) (EU) *Ford Fiesta Open Class (EU) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (JP) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI N12 (JP) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI SRT USA (N13) (JP) =2WD = *Ford Escort Mk II (Ken Block version) (EU) *Ford Fiesta R2 (EU) *Hyundai Tiburon 2003 (KOR) *Scion xD Rally Car (JP) *Toyota Starlet (JP) Rallycross FIA Rallycross SuperCars *Audi Sport Quattro Rallycross SuperCar (DE) *Audi Sport Quattro S1 Rallycross Supercar (DE) *BMW Z4 Rallycross SuperCar (DE) *Citroën C4 Rallycross SuperCar (FR) *Citroën DS3 Rallycross SuperCar (FR) *Ford Focus MK3 Rallycross SuperCar (EU) *Ford RS200 Evolution Rallycross SuperCar (EU) *Lancia Delta S4 Rallycross SuperCar (IT) *Mazda RX7 FD Rallycross SuperCar (JP) *Mini Countryman Rallycross SuperCar (GBR) *Mini Rallycross SuperCar (GBR) *MG Metro 6R4 Rallycross SuperCar (GBR) *Opel Kadett 4x4 Rallycross SuperCar (DE) *Peugeot 205 T16 Rallycross SuperCar (EU) *Peugeot 207 T16 4X4 Rallycross SuperCar (FR) *Peugeot 208 Rallycross SuperCar (FR) *Porsche 911 GT3 RS Rallycross SuperCar (DE) *Renault Clio Mk III Rallycross SuperCar (FR) *Saab 9-3 Rallycross SuperCar (SWE) *Skoda Fabia 2 Rallycross SuperCar (CZ) *Vauxhall Astra 4S Rallycross SuperCar (UK) *Volkswagen Polo R Rallycross SuperCar (DE) *Volkswagen Scirocco Rallycross SuperCar (EU) *Volvo C30 Rallycross SuperCar (SWE) *Volvo 240 Turbo Rallycross SuperCar (SWE) Global Rallycross SuperCars * Chevrolet Sonic Rallycross SuperCar (US) * Dodge Dart Rallycross SuperCar (US) * Dodge Neon Rallycross SuperCar (US) * Ford Fiesta HFHV Rallycross SuperCar (US) * Ford Fiesta Rallycross SuperCar (US) * Ford Fiesta ST Rallycross SuperCar (US) * Ford Fiesta ST RX43 Rallycross SuperCar (US) * Hyundai Veloster Ralycross SuperCar (KOR) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX Rallycross SuperCar (JP) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Rallycross SuperCar (JP) * Pontiac Solstice Rallycross SuperCar (US) * Scion XD Rallycross SuperCar (US) * Scion FR-S Rallycross SuperCar (US) * Subaru Impreza WRX STI GD Rallycross SuperCar (JP) * Subaru Impreza WRX STI GR Rallycross SuperCar (JP) * Volkswagen Beetle Rallycross SuperCar (US) SCCA Rallycross * Audi S4 '00 (EU) * Audi A4 2.8 '98 (EU) * Audi A4 1.8T '98 (EU) * Audi A4 2.8 '94 (EU) * BMW M3 E36 (EU) * BMW M3 E46 (EU) * BMW M3 E30 Sport Evo (EU) * BMW 1-Series M Coupe (EU) * Mazda Miata '05 (JP) * Mazda RX-7 '87 (JP) * Toyota Supra '98 (JP) * Toyota Corolla S '06 (JP) * Toyota Celica SS '03 (JP) * Subaru Impreza WRX STI '95 (JP) * Subaru Impreza WRX STI '04 (JP) * Subaru Impreza WRX STI '05 (JP) * Subaru Impreza WRX STI '08 (JP) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IX (JP) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X (JP) Rallycross TouringCars *BMW 1-Series Rallycross TouringCar (DE) *Ford Fiesta Rallycross TouringCar (EU) *Mazda RX-8 Rallycross TouringCar (JP) *Volvo C30 Rallycross TouringCar (SWE) Rallycross Station Wagons * Audi A4 2.8 Quattro Avant '98 (EU) * Audi RS4 Avant '02 (EU) * Audi RS2 Avant (EU) * Audi Allroad Quattro '06 (EU) * Mercedes-Benz C320 4Matic (EU) * Subaru WRX STI Impreza '01 (JP) * Nissan Stagea 270RS (JP) * BMW M3 E46 Avant (EU) * Volvo 242 Turbo Station Wagon (EU) * Chevrolet Caprice '94 (US) * Buick Roadmaster Station Wagon '91 (US) * Volkswagen Passat '98 (EU) Val Thorens Ice Racers Modern * BMW Z4 (EU) * BMW 1 Series M Coupe (EU) * BMW M3 E46 (EU) * Audi S3 '02 (EU) * Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro (EU) * Volkswagen Bettle RSI (EU) * Volkswagen New Beetle (EU) * Volkswagen Golf R32 '05 (EU) * Nissan Versa '10 (JP) * Nissan Sunny GTi-R (JP) * Mazda 2 (JP) * Peugeot 206 (EU) * Peugeot 207 (EU) * Chevrolet Aveo '14 (US) * Chevrolet Sonic '15 (US) * Citroen C4 (EU) * Citroen C5 (EU) * Fiat 500 Abarth '11 (EU) * Ford Fiesta '12 (EU) * Ford Focus RS500 (EU) Classic * Peugeot 205 GTI (EU) * Peugeot 405 GTI (EU) * Renault Maxi 5 Turbo (EU) * BMW M3 E30 (EU) * Volkswagen Corrado VR6 (EU) * Citroen C1 (EU) * Citroen C2 (EU) * Citroen C3 (EU) * Citroen C6 (EU) * Toyota Corrola S '97 (JP) * Honda Civic Type R '97 (JP) * Nissan 240SX S13 Fastback (JP) * Ford RS200 Evolution (EU) * Ford Escort Sierra Cosworth (EU) * Audi A4 2.8 Quattro '97 (EU) Trailblazer/Hillclimb Modern *034 Motorsports Audi S4(US/DE) *Banks Power/Dallenbach Chevrolet (US) *BMW Alpina B6 GT3 (DE) *BMW M3 E46 GTR (DE) *BMW Z4 M Coupe (DE) *BMW 320i E90 WTCC (DE) *Chevrolet Camaro SSX (US) *Chevrolet Camaro Zl1 (US) *Dacia Duster No Limit Rally Car (RO) *Dallenbach Special (US) *Dodge Viper SRT10 (US) *Ford Fiesta OMSE Pikes Peak (EU) *Ford Mondeo BTCC 2000 (EU) *Ford Mustang GT (US) *LoveFab Acura NSX Pikes Peak Unlimited (US) *Mini "No Limit" Pikes Peak (GB) *Minolta Toyota 88C-V (JP) *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (US) *Nissan GT-R SpecV (JP) *Palatov D4PPS (US) *Peugeot 208 T16 Pikes Peak (FR) *Pontiac Solstice GXP (US) *Porsche 911 GT3 RSR (DE) *Radical SR3 (GB) *Rhys Millen Racing Hyundai PM580 (NZ/KR) *McLaren F1 GTR (GB) *Vector W8 Twin Turbo (US) *Honda NSX-R '97 (JP) *Audi S4 '00 (EU) *Toyota Supra '98 (JP) Retro *ARO 10/10.2 Super Rally (RO) *Audi Sport Quattro S1 Pikes Peak (DE) *BMW 2002 (EU) *Dacia Nova H7 (Puiu Rusu) (RO) *Dacia Sport Turbo (RO) *Ford RS200E Pikes Peak (EU) *Mitsubishi FTO Pikes Peak (JP) *Peugeot 205 T16 Pikes Peak (FR) *Peugeot 405 T16 Pikes Peak (FR) *Suzuki Escudo Pikes Peak (JP) *Suzuki Grand Vitara Pikes Peak (JP) *Toyota Celica Pikes Peak (JP) *Toyota Tacoma Pikes Peak (JP) *Porsche GT1 (EU) *Team Edlinger Special M3 E30 (EU) *Toyota 7 Race Car '70 (JP) *Toyota MR2 (JP) *Nissan R380 (JP) *Chaparral 2J (US) *Porsche 917 (DE) *Mercedes-Benz Sauber C9 (DE) Vintage Muscle *Buick GNX (US) *Chevrolet Camaro '99 (US) *Chevrolet Camaro YSC '69 (US) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '69 (US) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '71 (US) *Chevrolet Corvette '56 (US) *Chevrolet El Camino SS '70 (US) *Chevrolet Corvette '65 (US) *Chevrolet Corvette '73 (US) *Chevrolet Corvette '84 (US) *Datsun 240Z (JP) *Datsun B510 (JP) *Dodge Challenger '71 (US) *Dodge Charger R/T '70 (US) *Dodge Coronet (US) *Dodge Viper '91 (US) *Ford Falcon XB (Targa Tasmania) (AU) *Ford GT40 '66 (GB/DE/US) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 '70 (US) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 '71 (US) *Ford Mustang Mach 1 '69 (US) *Ford Thunderbird '58 (US) *Holden HT Monaro GTS 350 (AU) *Jensen FF (GB) *Jensen Interceptor '76 (GB) * MGB GT V8 (GB) *Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda (US) *Plymouth Road Runner '68 (US) *Plymouth Duster '70 (US) *Plymouth GTX '67 (US) *Plymouth Superbird (US) *Pontiac GTO "The Judge" (US) *Pontiac GTO '65 (US) * Reliant Scimitar GTE (SE5A) (GB) * Rover 3500 V8 (P6B) (GB) * Sunbeam Tiger (GB) *Vauxhall FE Ventora 5.0L (DTV "Big Bertha") '74 (GB) *Mercury Cougar Eliminator (US) *BMW Alpina B10 (DE) Time Attack *Audi S4 '03 (EU) *EPS Motorsport Mitubishi EVO 9RS (JP) *Hyundai Genesis Coupe (KR) *Nissan Skyline R32 (JP) *Lotus Omega (GB) *Lancia Thema 8.32 (IT) *Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5 Evolution (DE) *Volkswagen Golf R32 VR6 '03 (DE) *Toyota Supra '98 (JP) Big Rigs *Freightliner Cascadia (US) *Kenworth T2000 '00 (US) * Tatra Jamal Evo IV (CZ) Electric *BMW i8 (DE) *EV West BMW M3 E36 (DE) *Monster Sport E-Runner (JP) *Mitsubishi i-MiEV Evolution (JP) *Toyota TMG EV P002 (JP) Gymkhana *Beard Life/Hoonigan Mazda RX-7 FC (JP) *BMW M3 GTR (GE) *Chevrolet Camaro SS Hotwheels Edition (US) *Danny George Mazda MX-5 Miata (Formula Drift) *Derek "Buttsy" Butler Toyota Soarer (Gymkhana Grid) (JP) *Dodge Viper SRT-10 Competition Coupe (US) *Dragon Performance Mazda RX-7 FD (JP) *Eunos Cosmo 20B (JP) *Ford Fiesta GYM3 (EU) *Ford Fiesta HFHV (Gymkhana) (EU) *Ford Mustang RTR (Formula Drift/Gymkhana Grid) (US) *Ford Mustang RTR-X (US) *Ford Mustang S281 (Car vs Motorcycle Drift Battle 2 ) (US) *Honda NSX-R (JP) *Honda S2000 (JP) *Mad Mike Whiddett 26B-REW (4 rotor) Mazda RX-7 FD (JP) *Mazda RX-7 (JP) *Mazda RX-8 '04 (JP) *Michael Essa BMW M3 E46 (Formula Drift) *Mini Cooper S Gymkhana (GB) *Mitsubishi Evolution Evo JUN (JP) *Nissan 350Z (JP) *Nissan 370Z (JP) *Nissan GT-R SpecV (JP) *Nissan Skyline R34 (JP) *Opel Speedster (DE) *Pontiac GTO '04 (US) *Porsche 911 GT3 (DE) *RE-Amemiya Mazda RX-7 FD (JP) *Ryuji Miki Top Secret Nissan Silvia S15 (JP) *Saleen S281 '06 (US) *Saturn Sky (US) *Scion FR-S (JP) *Scion tC (JP) *Subaru BRZ (JP) *Subaru Impreza N12 (JP) *Subaru Impreza N13 (JP) *Top Secret Toyota Supra RZ (JP) *Toyota Trueno AE86 (JP) *Tyler McQuarrie Chevrolet Camaro SS *Toyota GT-86 (JP) *The Dragon Nissan Skyline R34 (JP) *RUF 3400S (DE) *RUF RK (DE) *Vaughn Gittin Jr. Ford Mustang GT (Formula Drift) '10 *Vauxhall VX220 (GBR) Gymkhana Big Rigs *Becx-TDS Racing MAN TGS (Becx-TDS Racing: Semi Truck Drift Gymkhana 1) *Freightliner Cascadia Raid T1 *Bowler EXR (GB) *Bowler Nemesis (GB) *Bowler Wildcat (GB) *Citroën ZX Rallye Raid Evo5 (FR) *McRae Enduro MC-4 RS (GB) *Mini John Cooper Works Dakar (GB) *Mitsubishi Racing Lancer (JP) *Mitsubishi Pajero (JP) *Nissan Pickup Dakar 2004 (JP) *Volkswagen Race Touareg 2 (DE) *Volkswagen Race Touareg 3 (DE) *Hummer H3 (US) *Nissan Pickup Dakar (JP) *BMW M3 CC X Raid (EU) *Rally Raid UK Desert Warrior (EU) *Mercedes M Class (DE) *Mitsubishi L200 Triton (JP) *Hummer HX (US) *Toyota FJ Cruiser (JP) *Bowler Tomcat (GB) *Porsche 959 (DE) Class 1 Buggies * Herbst Smithbuilt Buggy * Ickler Jimco Buggy * McMillin Racing Car * DeJong MXR * PRC-1 Buggy * X2R Buggy CORR Superbuggies * Aaron Hawley Super Buggy * Scott Schwalbe Super Buggy T4 *Bedford TK 4x4 (GB) * DAF CF Rally Raid (NL) *DAF Turbo Twin 2 Dakar (NL) *Kamaz 4911 (RU) *MAN TGA (DE) *Mercedes-Benz Unimog (DE) *Tatra T815 (CZ) *Mercedes Actros (DE) Stock Raid *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (US) *Mopar Ram Runner (US) *Volkswagen Race Touareg 3 Qatar Concept (DE) *Dodge Power wagon (US) *Honda Ridgeline (JP) *Ford F-250 (US) Bonus *VAZ 2121 (Lada Niva) T3 (SU) * Land Rover Series 1 (GB) * Rolls-Royce Corniche '81 (GB) Trophy Trucks *BJ Baldwin Chevrolet Silverado (US) *BMW X6 Trophy Truck (DE) *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Trophy Truck (US) *Toyota Tundra Trophy Truck (US) *Volkswagen Touareg TDI Trophy Truck (DE) *West Coast Choppers Stuka TT *Kinkaid Ford F-150 Trophy Truck *Dodge Ram Trophy Truck *Toyota Tacoma Stadium Truck * Volkswagen Amarok Trophy Truck World Of Outlaws Late Model Racing *WoO Late Model Stock Car (US) Sprint Cars *WoO Sprint Car (US) Drivers Suggestion for AI drivers in game (both real and fictional names) and their driving skills (under 50% is poor driving skill and above 50% is tough driving skill). A final battle with five of the racers a la Pokémon Elite Four (in order: Travis Pastrana, Jonas Andromeda, Tanner Foust, Ken Block, Sébastien Ogier) and two superbosses (extremely difficult to beat boss) (Sébastien Loeb and Colin McRae) are included. Bosses *Colin McRae (Scotland) (tougher superboss) (110% skill) *Sébastien Loeb (France) (superboss) (100% skill) *Sébastien Ogier (France) (final boss, 5th part) (99% skill) *Ken Block (USA) (final boss, 4th part) (92% skill) *Jonas Andromeda (USA) (final boss, 2nd part) (87% skill) *Travis Pastrana (USA) (final boss, 1st part) (80% skill) *Tanner Foust (USA) (final boss, 3rd part) (91% skill) North American * Dave Mirra (USA) (mid-boss) (71% skill) * Katie Justice (USA) (65% skill) * Jayde Taylor (USA) (60% skill) *Diana Andromeda (USA) (61% skill) - Jonas Andromeda's cousin *Ian Hecox (USA) (90% skill) *Johnny Greaves (USA) (72% skill) *Patrick Dempsey (USA) (75% skill) * Hank Renner (USA) (75% skill) * BJ Baldwin (USA) (77% skill) * Dan Brockett (USA) (68% skill) * Rhys Millen (USA) (76% skill) * Tyler Musante (USA) (80% skill) * Kyle Johnson (USA) (71% skill) Europeans *Petter Solberg (Norway) (95% skill) *Jari-Matti Latvala (Finland) (90% skill) *Mikko Hirvonen (Finland) (88% skill) * Kimi Räikkönen (Finland) (80% skill) * Marcus Grönholm (Finland) (90% skill) * Tommi Mäkinen (Finland) (92 % skill) *Thierry Neuville (Belgium) (mid-boss) (89% skill) *Liam Doran (Great Britain) (mid-boss) (88% skill) * Toomas Heikkinen (Finland) (85% skill) *Sverre Isachsen (Norway) (83% skill) *Alister McRae (Scotland) (75% skill) - Colin McRae's younger brother *Pat Doran (Great Britain) (85% skill) - Liam Doran's father * Luca Rossetti (Italy) (76% skill) * Kenneth Hansen (Sweden) (80% skill) * Robert Kubica (Poland) (60% Skill) * Kris Meeke (Great Britain) (87% Skill) * Alastair Fisher (Great Britain (80% Skill) * Jan Kopecky (Czech Republic) (72% skill) * Walter Röhrl (Germany) (Bonus) (85% skill) * Stig Blomqvist (Sweden) (Bonus) (84% skill) * Valentino Rossi (Italy) (Bonus) (46% skill) * Markku Alen (Finland) (Bonus) (83% skill) Asia-Pacific * Chris Atkinson (Australia) (normal boss) (77% skill) * Possum Bourne (New Zealand) (77% skill) * Cody Crocker (Australia) (74% skill) *Nasser Al-Atiyyah (Qatar) (79% skill) *Mohammed Ben Sulayem (UAE) (80% skill) Basic fictional drivers below. Feel free to get your opinion and put them below but please don't use any funny names. Also don't forget to put they skills as well. Any of basic drivers should not have more than 70% skill. *Max Davison (Australia) (69% skill) *Darren Lynch (Ireland) (65% skill) * Adrian Oxley (South Africa) (65% skill) *Fraser McDonald (Scotland) (47% skill) *Daniel Hayes (USA) (53% skill) *Troy Mackenzie (Australia) (58% skill) *Michele Pirro (Italy) (66% skill) *Chester Williams (Great Britain) (45% skill) *Bernard Neville (France) (50% skill) *Alex Tolstoy (Kazakhstan) (19% skill) *Manolis Perakis (Greece) (65% skill) *Aaron Rocam (French Guiana) (10% skill) *Ruben Martinez (Mexico) (57% skill) *Lau Chi Ming (Hong Kong) (52% skill) *Subhan Hermawan (Indonesia) (38% skill) *Kazuhiro Tanaka (Japan) (53% skill) *Axel Davidson (USA) (65% skill) *Russell Fielding (England) (59% skill) *Dan Mcaq (Iceland) (14% skill) *Kim Woon Jae (Korea) (21% Skill) *Robert Michał (Poland) (50% Skill) * Raimund Baumschlager (Austria) (40% skill) * Vaclav Pech (Czech Republic) (40% skill) * Gilbert Blanchard (France) (65% skill) * Marchionne Antonucci (Italy) (66% skill) * Kyle Davis (USA) (63% skill) * Jeff Irvine (USA) (65% skill) * Heikki Rautaparta (Finland) (68% skill) * Jarvi Arponen (Finland) (69% skill) * Håkon Mjelve (Norway) (48% skill) * Karl Bonville (USA) (69% skill) * Roger Amero (Argentina) (69% skill) * Graeme Halliday (Australia) (67% skill) * Baldur Weissensteiner (Germany) (66% skill) * Juan Nunez (Spain) (49% skill) * Donald Jackson (USA) (67% skill) * Jordan McNab (USA) (12% skill) * Thomas Myenberg (Norway) (21% skill) * Jorge Fraire (Spain) (56% skill) * Harold Knackert (USA) (7% skill) AI cars/liveries Suggestion for AI drivers to drive each cars with which liveries. *'Ken Block' - #43 Monster Energy / DC - Ford Fiesta HFHV, Ford Fiesta WRC '11, Ford Fiesta ST RX SuperCar. *'Jonas Andromeda' - Citroen C4 WRC/''Citroen Total WRT'', Subaru Impreza 555/''Colin McRae Memorial'', Peugeot 205 T16 E2/''Peugeot Talbot Motorsport'', Ford Escort Mk2/''Red Bull Ford Team'', Subaru Impreza N12/''Subaru Rally Team USA #28'', VW Race Touareg 2/''Red Bull VW Motorsport'', Ford Mustang RTR-X/''Red Bull Ford Team'', Ford Fiesta OMSE Pikes Peak/''Olsberg Racing Team'', Citroen C4 Rallycross/''Red Bull Rallycross Team'', Peugeot 405 T16 Pikes Peak/''Peugeot Motorsport''. *'Sébastien Loeb' - #1 Red Bull Citroën C4 / DS3 / Peugeot 208 T16 Pikes Peak *'Liam Doran' - #33 Monster Energy Citroen DS3 Rallycross *'Colin McRae' - Citroen Xsara WRC/''Citroen Total WRT'', Colin McRae R4/''Colin McRae Motorsport'', Subaru Impreza 555/''555 Subaru WRT'', Ford Escort Mk2/''Colin McRae Motorsport'', Nissan Pickup Dakar 2004/''Nissan Motorsport'', Ford Sierra RS Cosworth/''Ford Motorsport'', Mitsubishi FTO Pikes Peak/''Valvoline'', Subaru Impreza GD Rallycross/''No Fear Black''. *'Travis Pastrana '- #199 Red Bull - Subaru Impreza Rally Team USA * Jari-Matti Latvala '''- Volkswagen Polo WRC/Volkswagen Motorsport, Ford Escort MK1/Latvala Motorsport * '''Kimi Räikkönen - #8 Red Bull Citroën DS3 * Tanner Foust '- #34 Monster Energy - Ford Fiesta RX / Volkswagen Beetle RX Alastir Fisher TOUGH MAC Subaru impreza 555 Subaru legacy BMW M3 Modern Tyres Citroen Ds3 Ford Fiesta S2000 Ford Fiesta R2 Soundtrack Suggestions for the in-game music. Don't bother to sign your suggestions with ~~~~. Please also add a YouTube link to each song. *Darude- Sandstorm * Boombastic-Shaggy *Before I Forget-Slipknot *Never Gonna Stop-Rob Zombie *Wheels-Foo Fighters *Project Bassline-Drop the Pressure (Jack Beats 'Rinse Out Rave' Remix) *David Robidoux-Nascar theme *Pendulum-Girl In The Fire *ELO-Showdown *Gaslight Anthem-I'da Called You Woody, Joe *Pendulum-9000 Miles *The Qemists-Stompbox '(superboss theme, VS Colin McRae) *Propaganda - Duel (used for BBC Rally Report TV coverage in the 80s!) * Come on Over-Royal Blood * Little Monster-Royal Blood *Primal Scream-Necro Hex Blues *Queens of the Stone Age-Sick, Sick, Sick *The Enemy-Aggro *Tokio Hotel-Monsoon *Daughtry-It's Not Over *311-Beautiful Disaster *Foo Fighters-Everlong *Nirvana-About A Girl *Jane's Addiction-Mountain Song *Nas-Made You Look *The Hives-Tick Tick Boom *Imagine Dragons-Hear Me *Baauer - Harlem Shake (VS Ian Hecox) *PSY - Gentleman *The Crystal Method ft. Matisyahu-Drown in the Now (as opening theme) *The Chemical Brothers-The Big Jump *Hard-Fi-Suburban Knights *Alpinestars ft. Brian Molko (of Placebo)-Carbon Kid *The Duke Spirit-Send a Little Love Token *The Heavy-Don't Say Nothing *the entire "Welcome Reality" album from Nero *Plan B-Stay Too Long (Pendulum Remix) *Dirtyphonics ft. Foreign Beggars-No Stopping Us *Netsky-Love Has Gone *Netsky-We Can Only Live Today (Puppy) *Danny Byrd ft. Netsky-Tonight *The Cardigans-My Favourite Game *Evil Nine ft. Spoek Mathambo - No Manners (hidden unlockable song) *Queens of the Stone Age - No One Knows (final boss medley, pt. 1, VS Travis Pastrana) *Chromeo - Night By Night *Enter Shikari-Sorry - You're Not a Winner *Enter Shikari-Sssnakepit *Hadouken!-Parasite *Dirty Vegas-Little White Doves *Planet Funk-Another Sunrise *Yeah Yeah Yeahs-Heads Will Roll *Danny Byrd ft. Roni Size-Grit *Danny Byrd-Love You Like This *Teddybears ft. Mad Cobra-Cobrastyle *Matisyahu-Youth *Matisyahu-Searchin' *Two Door Cinema Club-Something Good Can Work (The Twelves Remix) *Hybrid-Blind Side *Digitalism-Encore *Digitalism-Zdarlight (Fedde le Grand & Deniz Koyu Remix) *Digitalism-Blitz *Bloc Party-The Prayer (Does It Offend You, Yeah? Remix) *Phoenix-Lisztomania (Alex Metric Remix) (final boss medley, pt. 3, VS Tanner Foust) *Flux Pavilion-I Can't Stop *Hybrid-Finished Symphony (as ending theme) *Senses Fail-Calling All Cars *Pendulum-Witchcraft (superboss theme, VS Sébastien Loeb) *Gwen Stefani ft. Akon-The Sweet Escape *Maxïmo Park-Our Velocity (final boss medley, pt. 4, VS Ken Block) *The Crystal Method-Born Too Slow (final boss medley, pt. 2, VS Jonas Andromeda) *Three Days Grace-Animal I Have Become (mid-boss theme) *Armin van Buuren ft. Trevor Guthrie-This Is What It Feels Like *Alex Metric-Scandalism *CSS-Rat Is Dead (Rage) *LCD Soundsystem-Daft Punk Is Playing At My House *LCD Soundsystem-Us v Them *!!!-Heart of Hearts *!!!-Hello? Is This Thing On? *Knife Party-Power Glove *Knife Party-LRAD *Knife Party-EDM Death Machine *Knife Party-Internet Friends VIP *Mistabishi-All The Things You Want But Don't Need *Goldfrapp-Train (T. Raumschmiere Remix) *T. Raumschmiere-The Game is Not Over *Arty ft. Chris James-Together We Are *Seabound-Scorch the Ground (Rotersand Mix) *Covenant-Bullet *Covenant-20 Hz (final boss medley, final part, VS Sébastien Ogier) *Evil Nine-Restless *Zedd ft. Matthew Koma-Spectrum (Extended Mix , Arty Remix and Armin van Buuren Remix ) *A-Trak & Tommy Trash-Tuna Melt *Pendulum-Set Me On Fire *Scuba-The Hope *Way Out West-Killa *Junkie XL ft. Lauren Rocket-Cities in Dust *Celldweller-Own Little World *Celldweller-Switchback *Celldweller-Solaris *Alex Metric-What Now *Alex Metric-Shirley You Can't Be Serious? *Above & Beyond-Walter White *Wolfmother-Dimension *Incubus-Light Grenades *Goose-Black Gloves *Auto Aggression-The Sky Is Not Yours *Airbourne-Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast *Squarepusher-Do You Know Squarepusher *Aphex Twin-Come To Daddy (Pappy Mix) *Leftfield-Phat Planet *PANTyRAID-Get The Money *Arctic Monkeys-R U Mine? *TV on the Radio-Wolf Like Me *Skream-Midnight Request Line *blink-182-Man Overboard *Asian Dub Foundation-Flyover *TRUSTcompany-Downfall *APM-High Velocity *The Qemists ft. Wiley-Dem Na Like Me *Tinie Tempah-Pass Out *Tinie Tempah ft. Labrinth-Frisky *Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner-Written in the Stars *Underworld-Rez *Queens of the Stone Age-My God Is The Sun *Simian Mobile Disco-Cerulean *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis-Thrift Shop (no, seriously!) *Skindred-Cut Dem (normal boss theme)*Jimmy Eat World- Just Tonight *!!!-Jamie, My Intentions Are Bass *The Crystal Method-Roll It Up *The Crystal Method ft. LMFAO-Sine Language (launch trailer theme) *T.I.-24's *The Who- Won't be fooled again *Dilated People- Who's Who *James- Come Home *The Who- Baba O'Riley *Crystal Method- Born Too Slow *Tyga- Diamond Life (Instrumental) *Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers *Loreen - Euphoria *Pendulum- The Tempest *Toad the Wet Sprocket - Fall Down *This might be kinda off-topic, but adding a music player/Sound Test mode would be great. ~~~~Giganicky **Agreed. It's pretty annoying when only three other racing games I play frequently have this feature, it's nice to listen to stuff that you like for a change. 22:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) *Era-Appropriate music: As racing classes in DiRT 3 were based on decades, it would help the feel of authenticity if 80s music was played in replays after 80s class races, 90s music for the Imprezas, Escorts and Evos, and 00s music for the era of the Focus and Xsara, and by extension (though this is a bit off topic) it would be cool to see period older editions of sponsor company logos trackside e.g. the old BP shield in the 70s races. Listening to older songs for the majority of the time might not be to everyone's taste, so this should be a turnoffable feature. **Cool suggestion. For example, you can hear "Everlong" by the Foo Fighters while racing with a '90s car, or "Sine Language" by The Crystal Method while racing with a '00s car. It's really nice as idea, it gives a bit of a twist to the game, and people might even discover new artist who they didn't know because they did music before they were born. Giganicky *jimmy eat world- Just Tonight * Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You * Dizzee Rascal - Love This Town ft. Teddy Sky * Pendulum - Tarantula *Psychedelic Furs - Love My Way --Videogamer13 (talk) 08:53, November 22, 2013 (UTC) *Yellowcard - Breathing *Yellowcard - Rough Landing, Holly *Yellowcard - Always Summer *Yellowcard - For You and Your Denial *Biocide - Smolder *Transit- So Long, So Long *A Day To Remember- I Surrender * Music at rally? I think better will be listening to engine and pilot... * New Politics-Harlem * New Politics-Yeah Yeah Yeah (Not Yeah Yeah Yeahs) * Gym Class Heroes-The Fighter (Ft.Ryan Tedder) * P!nk-Trouble * The Who-Baba O'Riley (Alan Wilkis Remix) * Imagine Dragons-Who We Are * And Last But Not Least-Imagine Dragons-Radioactive * Queen - Another One Bites the Dust Category:Unofficial